Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Quotes: * (The Proud Heart Cat and Reynolds Family are Eating) * Jo Reynolds: So, how was the first day of school? * Proud Heart Cat: It was fine, I guess. I don't know. * Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? * Betty Rubble: Did you guys pick up on that? * Lola Bunny: Sure did. * Anna: Something's wrong. * Betty Rubble: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. * (Jo Clears her Throat) * (Baseball Game Plays) * (Jo Clears her Throat Louder) * Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? * Homer Simpson: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. * Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? * Betty Rubble: Signal him again. * Charles Reynolds: Ah, so, Proud Heart Cat, how was school? * Yin: Seriously? * Betty Rubble: You've gotta be kidding me! * Hopeful Heart Cougar: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? * (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Productions) * (GoGo Tomago Touches a Button) * Proud Heart Cat: School was great, all right? * Ernie: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. * Jo Reynolds: Proud Heart Cat, is everything okay? * (Proud Heart Cat Scoffs) * Homer Simpson: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. * Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna hafta put the foot down. * Homer Simpson: No! Not the foot! * Charles Reynolds: Proud Heart Cat, I do not like this new attitude. * Bert: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. * Ernie: No. No, no, no. Breathe. * (Bert Punches Ernie and Hits a Button) * Proud Heart Cat: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! * Homer Simpson: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. * Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. * Homer Simpson: Deaf con 2. * Charles Reynolds: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. * Bert: You want a piece of this, Pops? * Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, well, well-- * Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! * Homer Simpson: Keys to safety position. * (Everyone Puts in Key) * Homer Simpson: Ready to launch on your command, sir! * (Charles Reynolds and Proud Heart Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) * (Bert Screams) * Proud Heart Cat: Just shut up! * Brave Heart Lion: Fire! * Charles Reynolds: That's it. Go to your room. * Homer Simpson: The foot is down. The foot is down. * (Everyone Cheers) * Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. * Betty Rubble: Well, that was a disaster. * From the minds of Up (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style), Toy Story 3 (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style), and Finding Tommy Pickles... * (Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) * Michael Mancini: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. * (Girls Sigh) * Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts